


Uncle is a Relative Term

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how on earth Bill and Teddy ended up together? Here's the story  Bill likes to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle is a Relative Term

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anassa_anemou (kitsunesspblm)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anassa_anemou+%28kitsunesspblm%29).



> Written for the rarepair_shorts winter exchange on LJ.

Bill stands in the shadows surrounding the dancefloor and closes his eyes for a second. The bass thumps through him and goosebumps erupt on his arms. He grins and opens his eyes to take in mass of bodies – dancing, sweating, rubbing against each other in the flickering brightness that lights the space in front of him like a mad thunderstorm. People tell him that he's too old to still be coming here, that he should finally settle down. Bill has to admit, most of the people who frequent Heaven are about 20 years younger and haven't yet been back to Hogwarts or whatever Muggle equivalent for their ten-year reunion, but he can't imagine a life without gay nightclubs and everything they entail.

Bill pushes off the wall and makes his way onto the dancefloor. He brushes past the men, greets familiar faces. Before he reaches the seething centre, someone grabs him from behind and yells over the loud music, “Hello, gorgeous.”

Bill twists in the embrace. “Adam!” Conversation is out of the question, but communication at Heaven is a much more bodily affair. A Hello becomes a kiss; How are you? and other pleasantries are exchanged by tongues sliding against each other.

The two men start moving to the rhythm of the music and against each other. Bill feels Adam's cock nudge his own, but the night is still young and while he adores Adam, Bill's in the mood for something new tonight. He pulls back. “Later,” he mouths, and with one last kiss, moves away from Adam and through the dancing men.

Bill surveys the offering, trying to decide which of the men to approach.

“Hey, Uncle Bill! What are you doing here?” a voice from his left shouts.

Bill turns and is met with the grinning face of Teddy Lupin. Mouth close to Teddy's ear, he shouts in reply, “Teddy? Hi. Same as you, I guess.”

“What? Looking for a shag?”

Bill catches himself just before he lets out an incredulous”Teddy!” and nods, his cheek moving along Teddy's slightly stubbly one. “Exactly.” He moves back a fraction and appraises the young man before him. To his surprise Teddy isn't even remotely uncomfortable with the unusual attention.

“Aren't the boys much too young for you, Uncle Bill?”

“They're just right, my dear. And don't call me uncle. Not here. Here, I'm just Bill.”

“Fair enough. Wanna dance, Bill?”

Bill takes hold of Teddy's hand and pulls him further toward the centre of the dancefloor to the place where individual dancers or even couples are no longer discernible. What remains is the music and the dancing and bodies that in a way become one. Someone grinds against Bill's arse. He feels the man's erection even as he is pushed against Teddy's. Bill feels lightheaded from the touch, the movement, the excess of testosterone. He presses against Teddy. Bill's mouth finds Teddy's lips which open willingly, his tongue darting out to meet Bill's. The other dancers are forgotten, the throbbing light reduced to a dim flicker behind Bill's eyelids as they drift closed. Fucking hell, but the boy can kiss!

Their chests are heaving and their lips glistening with saliva. Bill can't quite believe he's never looked at Teddy the way he does now – really looked at him. Teddy has always been Harry's godson. Bill remembers a brief episode with Victoire that Fleur told him about. But this – this boy, this man – no, he never really noticed him before.

Teddy cocks his head and looks questioningly at Bill, who merely shakes his head with a small smile before he claims Teddy's mouth again. When they break apart again, Bill grabs Teddy's hand and pulls over to the other side where a dead-end hallway next to the bar offers some privacy.

“Didn't take you for the shy type,” Teddy muses as he looks around their hiding spot.

“I'm not, but believe it or not, as much as I like being surrounded by all those gorgeous men, I don't fancy having someone else feel me up while I do you.”

“Fair en-” Teddy starts to say when Bill pushes him against the wall and makes good of the promise that was made on the dancefloor.

Later, they will remember this night as the one when Bill ceased to be Teddy's uncle and became so much more.


End file.
